super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Kabai Sengh
The Great Kabai Sengh is a major secondary antagonist in the 1996 film The Phantom. He was played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Biography Sengh was the leader of the Sengh Brotherhood in 1938, and a direct descendent of its founder, the original Kabai Sengh. He was emphatically referred to by his men as the Great Kabai Sengh to distinguish him from his ancestor. Sengh and his crew lived inside a cave on a volcanic island somewhere in the Devil's Vortex, and area of the ocean where ships often disappeared. Although the loss of the vessels was sometimes attributed to supernatural occurences, in truth, the Brotherhood were responsible. They sank the ships when they attacked and looted them, and also when a ship ventured too close to the island and threatened to discover their stronghold. Over the years he clashed multiple times with the various Phantoms, always believing it to be the same man - he boasted of having killed him more than once, and prior to his battle with the 21st Phantom, he fully believed in the hero's fabled immortality. Sengh often occupied an ornate throne on the deck of his wrecked pirate ship, which was kept inside the Brotherhood's cave. He had possession of the third, golden Skull of Touganda, which he kept on display beside his throne. Unlike his ancestors, he had little to no interest in locating the silver and jade ones, because he knew that without the fabled fourth Skull, which controlled the combined power of the other three, their power was incapable of being properly harnessed. Since he didn't know what the fourth Skull was, or even where it was, he contented himself with simple piracy and only looked on the gold Skull as a trophy or status symbol. Thus it was when Xander Drax and his party arrived hoping to acquire the gold Skull, even though Drax had the silver and jade ones in a bag which Charlie Zephro carried, Sengh showed no interest in them. Uninterested in making a deal with Drax, he had one of his men shoot Zephro with the ship's cannon and planned to kill Drax himself along with Sala, Diana Palmer and Quill - despite Quill's claim of membership in the Brotherhood. However, his tune changed when Drax revealed Diana was the Phantom's girlfriend. Sengh ordered her brought to him, planning on using in some way to get revenge against his nemesis. Drax offered to let him have Diana in return for the golden Skull (thinking he didn't need the fourth), and Sengh considered it, but then the Phantom, who'd secretly stowed away aboard Drax's private plane, appeared and challenged the pirates. A swordfight broke out. Sengh vowed to cut the Phantom off at his knees, and became hellbent on killing him, so much so that when another Brotherhood member attempted to interfere on his captain's behalf, Sengh angrily stabbed him to death, yelling, "My fight!" The Phantom, armed with a sword he'd obtained from one of the crew, dueled Sengh, but was eventually disarmed. He backed away from Sengh, hesitating at the edge of the water, where the pirates' pet sharks swam. Seeing the Phantom's fear of both his blade and the sharks, Sengh realized his enemy wasn't immortal after all, and openly boasted, "I know your secrets, Phantom!" As he lunged to finish his foe, the Phantom sidestepped. Unable to stop himself, Sengh fell into the water, where he was attacked and eaten by his own sharks. Observing the pirate leader's grisly demise somberly, the Phantom merely commented, "Take them to your grave, Kabai Sengh." Category:Movie villains